Año nuevo
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Corriendo por las calles de Inazuma se encontraba Ichirouta Kazemaru, en ese preciso momento quería darle su año nuevo a Shuuya, quizás... quizás un beso sería lo mejor en esa ocasión


Aquí son las 10:30pm, así que... me iré a celebrar el año nuevo, pero antes, les dejo este pequeño shot que espero que les guste.

**D:** Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level-5~

* * *

**Año Nuevo **

Goenji Shuuya x Kazemaru Ichirouta

.

Con pasos lentos y decididos un joven de cabellos largos atravesaba la ciudad, el frio le calaba los huesos y en definitiva el correr con ese clima le hacía tropezarse cada diez pasos que daba, pero la razón por la cual veía la felicidad de los hogares a través de la ventana era supremamente sencilla, debía darle una respuesta concisa a la proposición que le había hecho su mejor amigo como regalo de navidad, ¿por qué le había propuesto que fueran pareja?, duró ocho días esperando que la respuesta le llegase del cielo, pero esta nunca lo iba a hacer, así que en medio de la dificultad y de las discusiones con sus padres por salir sin siquiera pensar en que no estaría con ellos en año nuevo, tomó una bufanda naranja, su abrigo de piel y salió disparado a la casa de Shuuya.

¿Cómo podía este haberle propuesto tener una relación seria cuando a veces no le dirigía la palabra en clases?, bufó exasperado en tan solo pensarlo, sin embargo, estaba seguro de los sentimientos que tenía hacia el otro, tan fuertes que podían derretir el hielo y tan brillantes como la luz del sol, tardó en darse cuenta de eso, tardó en comprender que esos suspiros delicados que salían de sus labios al ver al moreno sin camisa significaban algo más que una amistad, no pudo ver con claridad antes todo eso, lo tenía que iluminar faltando menos de una hora para el año nuevo.

Corrió las últimas cuadras antes de caer de lleno en la nieve que se encontraba en la entrada de la casa de los Goenji, sonrió tontamente al quitarse la nieve que caía de su cara, más patético no podía ser en ese momento tan crucial en su vida, así que alisando su ropa golpeó la puerta del lugar, esperando al menos ser recibido…

– Buenas noches –Murmuró el de cabellos azulados haciendo una reverencia ante el padre de su amigo– sé que es una falta de respeto venir a esta hora y sin ningún consentimiento pero…

– Shuuya te espera adentro –Dijo sin más haciéndole entrar con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ichirouta ya conocía muy bien el camino para la habitación de este, así que usando la poca energía que le quedaban en sus piernas subió las escaleras, ¿qué le diría?

Golpeó tres veces la puerta de la habitación del Goenji por el cual se había enamorado, recibió un quejido de respuesta y volvió a golpear.

– Padre ya voy a bajar –Carraspeó molesto y alzó su mirada, chocando con una más clara que la suya.

No esperó lo que siguió a continuación, unos helados pálidos chocaron con los suyos, iniciando un tacto lento y delicado, no pudo evitar corresponder, quizás ese sería el regalo de año viejo que le daba el más bajo.

– Un muérdago –Murmuró Ichirouta con su mano sosteniendo esa pequeña planta encima de ellos, riendo tontamente al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Shuuya– oh, claro… mi respuesta es si

– ¿Si? –Preguntó tomándole el mechón de su cabello y con delicadeza le mandó hacia atrás, pudiendo contemplar por primera vez esos orbes almendrados tan fascinantes que ahora le habían cautivado– ¿en serio?

– Me salté la cena familiar y corrí por la ciudad con este clima solo para jugarte una broma –Frunció el ceño y guardó el muérdago en uno de sus bolsillos– ¿así que ahora somos novios y podremos besuquearnos en cualquier lado de la preparatoria?

–Quizás –murmuró atrayendo con sus manos la cintura del otro– solo si no vuelves a hacerme esperar tanto.

Un nuevo beso surgió de los dos, con simpleza y sutilidad terminaron recostados sobre una pared, mimándose torpemente, ¿Qué más podían pedir los dos?, si se encontraban recibiendo el año nuevo junto esa persona especial.

* * *

A todas las personas que leen fics aquí en inazuma y a aquellas que me leen (?), les deseo un feliz año, que la vida les llene de bendiciones y se cumpla todo lo que ustedes desean.


End file.
